


sleep in our clothes and wait for winter to leave

by sandyk



Series: season 3 tried to be canon post eps [8]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Bi Jonah, Gen, but it's pretty jonah x amy shippy, no kelly bashing here, post ep 308
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Garrett said, "You have to know why Amy was making those insane videos, you have to know."





	sleep in our clothes and wait for winter to leave

Garrett said, "You have to know why Amy was making those insane videos, you have to know."

"I'm not the one who took years to realize the blue card scam," Jonah said. Sure, he knew, sure, he got it. "Yes, I strongly suspect that possibly Amy is upset because I'm dating Kelly. But whatever, also, she's been Crazy Amy since the divorce."

Garrett said, "Uh huh. You'd have to be nuts to think she's attracted to you and you're attracted to her."

"Maybe she is," Jonah said. "But when people are attracted to someone, people should say something. Or talk about it."

"Oh, absolutely, you should punish her for not standing up for herself," Garrett said.

"I'm not dating Kelly at her. I'm dating Kelly. And now I'm sort of regretting not spending the night there instead of here," Jonah said. He wasn't super regretting it, he worried about moving too fast or rushing things. He was worried about spending too much time with Kelly and then everything would be awkward at work when they broke up. He really worried about the way he thought 'when' instead of 'if.' He'd never thought that when he was with Kristin or Naomi. Or the people who came before that.

He had thought 'when we break up' about that one time he'd dated one of his professors. Dating was the wrong word. They'd been sleeping together. They'd had sex. And it was wrong in retrospect, even though he'd been 22 and his professor had been 38. Jonah had been a mostly fully formed adult, certainly capable of consent. But Jonah had known they were going to break up basically because of Jonah's internalized homophobia. Maybe in that case it was internalized biphobia.

Garrett said, "You're not regretting it, you're enjoying my company."

"Never figured out the blue card scam," Jonah said.

"Did you?"

Jonah shrugged. "I saw Mateo do it on my third day."

"Did you ever do it?"

"Make up customers? No, actually. I don't judge people who do, I mean Cloud 9 rips us off left and right, why not take some back?" Jonah had done it once, but then he felt so guilty he didn't take credit for the next one. He wasn't made for that kind of thing.

"You make it sound noble," Garrett said. "Shit, do you think Dina watched those streams of Randy playing Counter Strike with me?"

"No, she didn't find it," Jonah said. "Dina and Cheyenne were mostly just browsing Facebook and Instagram. And Twitter, I think. I don't think they got to Youtube to search for your best friend. Dina's met Randy, though, right?"

"Of course she has," Garrett said. "I guess it's not like we ever said anything too bad. Actually, we're hilarious."

"So why care if they found it?" Jonah got up and started doing the dishes. His new year's resolution was to be a better person. A better boyfriend, since he was apparently someone's boyfriend now. A better roommate.

"I don't," Garrett said. "Do you really find Kelly's videos funny? I'm not hot for you like Amy, but I agree with her, those things aren't that funny."

"I don't like them because we're sleeping together, we're, we're in a relationship. They're funny. They're like naive folk art. Not everything has to have layers and layers of meaning and deep messages." Jonah said. "She's cute, the videos are cute."

"Sure," Garrett said. "Okay. Were they funny before you saw her naked?"

"I, uh, I hadn't watched them before we, uh, started whatever, our relationship," Jonah said.

"So they probably weren't funny to you then," Garrett said. "Really, she can't peel an orange? Get a knife."

"Amy, you look so different today," Jonah said.

Garrett rolled his eyes and pushed away from the table. He was halfway to his room when he stopped and said, "Thanks for the doing the dishes."

"I will keep doing them," Jonah said. "Promise."

Garrett rolled into his room.

Jonah finished cleaning and then put everything away. He went into his room and got on his bed, looking at his phone. Amy had deleted the rat video, but it was pretty easy to find on Youtube. The comments were not kind. He really wanted to find that one guy that called Amy a slut who should go back to Mexico and beat the shit out of that guy. Jonah wasn't one to be moved to violence, but he stopped reading the comments in case he got even more incensed.

A lot of Amy's ridiculous videos were inching up in hits, even if they weren't the rat video. He noticed Emma had commented on every one begging Amy to stop. Amy's brother had started commenting, too; he had not very incisive critiques. Jonah texted Amy without thinking about it.  
_younger brothers are the worst_  
_I am one so I know it's true_

There was no response for a few minutes so Jonah went back to skimming through Amy's instagram account. Then she texted back:  
_my brother has better tips than you_

He replied: _I didn't give you any tips so anyone would have better tips than me just by actually offering tips_

_Do you have tips for me?_

_Maybe check before you upload?_

She sent him a series of emojis that translated to fuck off and die. Then she texted _are you at Kelly's?_

 _i'm home_ , Jonah texted. He didn't want to get into his concerns from earlier about rushing the relationship or spending too much time together. He knew enough to know Amy didn't want to hear it. He also didn't want to give her the wrong idea. He was dating Kelly, he cared about her. He texted: _taking tonight off. I miss garrett. tomorrow night i'll be at kelly's._

 _Great_ , Amy texted back. _Great_ she wrote again. 

That seemed like an ending. Jonah watched some of her videos again. She was trying so hard. He texted her again. _You know even tho people say they love golden girls i feel like it's still underappreciated_

_Are you and Kelly big fans or something?_

Jonah frowned. _I have no idea we've never talked about it i was bringing it up because some of your videos reminded me of Rue McClanahan a little, that kind of manic energy_

She didn't reply for a minute or two so he immediately assumed he'd been rude. Maybe he'd kissed her again without even knowing it and she wouldn't talk to him for a month. 

_Thank you_

He felt relieved. _Good night CrAmy_

_Good night Jonah_

He looked at her message for longer than he should have. Then he called Kelly to see how she was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, no profit garnered. Title from the National's Apartment Story. For the trope bingo square "unhappy endings."


End file.
